


Wake Up, Sleepyhead!

by Imaantivist



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Smut, based off a vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaantivist/pseuds/Imaantivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi and Eren sexy times. There's also Armin. The poor coconut, so innocent. </p>
<p>Based off a vine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up, Sleepyhead!

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a vine. It helps if you watch it. Enter in your URL: http://reigisa.tumblr.com/post/125293833237/infiniteescape-dreams-imagine-your-otp  
> I couldn't find the original, sorry.
> 
> THIS WAS SUPER FUN TO WRITE! it's also the first smut I've written.

The bunk bed creaked like crazy. Whoever had the idea to have sex in Erens bed was obviously not thinking things through. If they thought about it, it was probably Eren, but of course they weren't thinking about such minuscule things as levi pounded into eren's ass. 

The two had trouble finding the time and the place for sex lately since they weren't quite ready to tell everyone of their relationship, seeing as Levi was almost ten years older, so as soon as Eren's roommate left, they took the empty dorm room for granted. Armin was gone for the night, away at some all night study group. Eren had been invited but why would he want to stay up all night studying when there were so many more interesting things to do. 

"Right there, Levi! Don't stop, don't stop!" They had been so eager to get down to business and defeat the Huns, that they completely forgot to use a condom, which made the experience even more sensual. The sex was very vanilla that night compared to the others, but neither seemed to mind at the moment considering how much Eren was moaning and Levi was panting. 

"H-holy fuck!" Eren absolutely adored when Levi was vocal, although he tended not to be very loud in bed compared to the other, who would scream his voice hoarse to the point of losing it completely.

"Eren, Hold on!" Eren was grinding back on Levi's dick to get him even deeper, but Levi pulled out and sat back catching his breath. He pulled Erens ass back to him but this time, Eren was straddling him. 

"You know I love it when you ride me." Levi whispered into his lovers ear. Eren moaned hearing the words and nodded his head eagerly. 

Eren sat back onto Levi, feeling every single inch as it disappeared inside of him. When He had gotten two inches deep, he slowly came back up, teasing Levi so that only the head of his cock was still inside. 

Levi, being impatient, took hold of Eren's hips and thrusted deeply, pulling Eren down with all his might.

"If you don't do your job right, I will be sure not to give you so much freedom next time." Levi's words danced within the shivers that ran down Eren's spine. He did not want to keep Levi waiting, so he sat up straight and started bouncing like crazy on top of Levi. 

Levi hissed in pleasure as Eren's nails dug into his shoulders while keeping his balance. 

"Just a little more! I'm almost there! Touch me, Levi!" Shit Levi was almost there two. He could feel it building and building in his stomach. He hadn't even touched Eren's dick for three seconds before his head was flying back against the pillow and he saw stars. He also let out a very loud and unusually high pitched moan. 

That was it for Eren. He was a gonner right in that second. Levi's moans combined with the feeling of come filling up the remaining spaces in his ass, had him screaming to the heavens. Levi's hand continued to pump at Eren's dick, extending his boyfriends orgasm as long as possible. 

After the best was over, Eren stayed in his position, his head dropped against Levi's sweaty chest. He only had enough energy to get off of Levi and curl up into his side. Levi was just exhausted. The desire to clean himself and his boyfriend up were overcome by his fatigue, and he quickly fell asleep. 

•••

It was around four thirty in the morning. Armin left the study group a little bit early so he could make sure to get enough sleep for his class at two in the afternoon. 

He made sure to be as quiet as possible as he opened the door to his and Eren's dorm, but when he saw Eren's head poking out of the blankets through the dark, he got an idea. 

Eren had been scaring him lately, and buy that, he meant scaring him randomly throughout the week for no reason. He would do the same, and he would make Eren crap his pants. 

Armin first turned on the light and watched for any movement before moving in and settling right next to Eren's sleeping face. He counted to three in his head before yelling, "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD!" Eren woke up right away jumping a good foot in the air. Armin started laughing his ass off until he heard another voice.

"The fuck, man?" Armin's eyes shot over to the man sitting up in bed besides eren. They were both shirtless and most likely even more naked underneath the blanket. Armin immediately stopped laughing and stared at the man. His hand shot to cover his mouth as he started laughing in disbelief while running away to the only place he could, the bathroom. The door shut behind him with a bang and he sat on the toilet. What did he just see? It was obviously Eren naked in bed with an extremely attractive guy. He's never seen the guy before, not around campus, not anywhere, but he's staying the night so that obviously means something.

Armin waited a long time in the bathroom. Hopefully long enough for the man to have either left or gone back to sleep. He didn't want to seem them again tonight, but he also didn't want to camp out in the bathtub, so he slowly opened the door and peaked out. Eren was sleeping again, but this time, Armin could see the other man clearly. So he hadn't left, instead, his arm was wrapped around Eren's waist and they looked comfortable. 

Armin knew that he'd face the consequences when they all woke up, but maybe now, Eren would think twice before scaring him.


End file.
